Even Gods Get Bored
by God of Ninjutsu
Summary: No Summary just read it, i feel really lazy right now! NarutonHarem
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing that appears in this story, hell the idea belongs to my cousin The Shinigami First Born. Also Kazuma Uzumaki is currently sick so he won't be updating for sometime**

**Lets Get It Started! **

Alone...

The word is used in so many different way's its impossible to compare how many times its used by those that know the true logic of what the word defines. Only a select few know what the word truly means and these chosen few have experienced things others would find unbearable or just plain suicidal.

This word explains Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze perfectly, he was alone when his parents died on his birthday, he grew up alone people trying to use him so he could be loyal to a village that hated his guts. He had friends but then the Akatsuki came and messed things up. Their goal was to awaken a Primordial God called Juubi. The Juubi was the Ultimate Creator, that was created from an explosion in space, the energy from the explosion created planets and when nature gained a conscience and formed a body that was like that of a beast. The beast grew and learned while creating many things life, dimensions, abilities, etc. But he grew bored he wanted the loneliness to end, so he created a world filled with Shinobi, and an energy he called chakra. Acting as if he was a mindless beast Juubi allowed himself to be sealed into a human who he had blessed, who would become the Rikudo Sennin. Before he was sealed into the moon watching the events till he came upon an heir to take his place.

That's where Naruto comes in, Juubi paid extra attention to him, not only did he have the Kyuubi no Kitsune, he was also the last blood descendent of the Rikudo Sennin, The Uzumaki Clan the true descendents of the Sage. Juubi watched as Naruto grew hateful of everything but managed to still look for someone to see as a precious person to cherish. Before he was forced to wear a mask to cover up his hatred and intelligence. But that became a problem after spending years under the mask Naruto's true self was buried to deep to find. When the Fourth Shinobi War occurred it took the mask seeing Tsunade Senju's dead body for the true Naruto to return. But when he did the rookie 11 didn't like the change they had openly demanded that Naruto return to being an idiot, even going so far as to put their hands on him, to which they spent months in the hospital. Naruto had destroyed the Kunoichi's wombs and castrated the Shinobi's.

After that he set out to confront the Juubi on his own, and he put up a fight with Kurama he killed Obito Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha and sealed away Madara Uchiha. But when he used an untested seal on the Juubi that's when things got interesting. He had shoved his arm that was covered in seals into the Juubi's pupil and one by one the ripples and tomoes glowed, and every soul dead or alive that had the ability to use Chakra along with the Juubi was absorbed into him.

**A Millennium Later**

Sitting on a tall building, overlooking a city was a red haired 24 year old looking man, he was wearing a expensive silk suit with a red dress shirt and a black tie. This man was the immortal Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, He was drinking from a glass staring down at the humans of the world. In the time that the Shinobi Era had ended everything changed it took some time but science had taken over. Humans had gotten lazy, weak and pitiful.

"Look at these pitiful humans,They have gotten so lazy since the time of technology. I regret ever designing it. Peace is so overrated." Naruto said taking another gulp of his drink

"**You can say that again." **a raspy voice said behind him

"What's up Shini-jiji, you haven't been in this realm for a while?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder at the Shinigami

"**It's just like you said the humans have gotten lazy, there are no more massacres, it's very rare for a large group of people to die at the same time." **Shinigami said

"I heard that…blood?" Naruto offered his glass to the Shinigami who declined "So what are you doing here? The last time I saw you, you wanted me to help that Silas kid with a immortality spell, though I do wonder what Qetsiyah is up to?" Naruto asked

"**Yes, and you would be happy to know that things are in motion to cause some chaos later on. Although Qetsiyah has sealed Silas away after she killed his lover." **Shinigami reported while Naruto nodded

"Well she always was obsessive." Naruto commented

"**You should know, she was your baby momma after all." **

"Hey, that was her wish, she wanted her line to be the most powerful witches of all time, I just helped her. Even though I could never see my kid." Naruto said sadly before shaking it off

"**Well he is doing fine right now." **Shinigami said while Naruto nodded in thanks for the information **"And I have a surprise for you. Think of it as a birthday present for your birthday." **

Naruto looked back to the Shinigami with a raised eyebrow

"**I'm going to send you to the Elemental Nations!" **The Shinigami said causing Naruto's eyes to widen before he jumped to his feet

"Really! Wait what's the catch?"

"**Kami wants to keep you busy. You've already destroyed 2 continents." **Shinigami said blankly

"Well, I needed to do something, and besides I undid the damage no one remembers what happen." Naruto said sheepishly

"**Yeah anyway, we want you to follow then series you created down hear under the guise of Masashi Kishimoto." **Shinigami said

"W-what, but the blood clone that does that is always high. There is no way in hell I would ever act like that!"

"**You don't have to. You can act how you want to, and even kill the Uchiha at the valley of the end. Just have fun!" **the Shinigami said while Naruto smiled

"Thank you." Naruto said smiling as he was given a sphere that was absorbed into him.

"**Your Welcome. Now you can go and be with all those babes you loved back then." **Shinigami said with a perverted giggle

"Dirty old bag of bones." Naruto muttered "So lets go." Naruto said as he finished his glass of blood

"**Wait don't you have anything you want to take with you**?" Shinigami asked

"No not really, I was planning on leaving this realm anyway, and I already sealed everything inside my tattoo." Naruto said as he rolled up his sleeve and showed the Shinigami his arm that was full of tattoos. Before he unsealed a Ipod and placed a single ear bud inside his ear, listening to the Triple H theme song, it always get him pumped up.

The Shinigami shook his head before he opened a Garganta **"Thank you for creating this, Naruto." **Shinigami said

"Like I said your welcome, you and all the other gods and goddesses whose realms I design, and the powers I create for them. Always thank me every time you see me it gets annoying ya know." Naruto said stepping into the Garganta that closed behind him and the Shinigami

**Elemental Nations**

**Nami no Kuni **

"I'LL RIP YOU APART."

The enraged scream echoed around the incomplete bridge. Accompanying the voice a surge of chakra could be felt by all along with so much killing intent that the weaker individuals had fallen to their knees shaking and quivering in fear. Zabuza and Kakashi both froze in their battle upon sensing the massive amount of chakra, only the latter of the two having a clue as to its source.

On another part of the bridge Zabuza's apprentice, Haku, watched the figure who was putting out the power in a mixture of shock, awe, and more than a little fear. His opponent who was putting out the massive power surge was crouched over the body of his fallen teammate.

The figure was in fact a boy with spiky blonde hair that was clad in a bright orange tracksuit with a standard issue Konoha hitae-tae resting proudly on his forehead. This boy was Konoha's most legendary prankster, number 1 surprising ninja, and Jinchurriki of the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune, Uzumaki Naruto.

Haku watched as steam seemed to pour out and encircle both the blonde and his teammate. Following this chakra as red as blood and hot as flames burst out from the boy blowing the steam away and taking its place surrounding the two before shooting into the air forming a spiral. Haku recoiled as the chakra seemed to form the head of a grinning Kitsune.

"_W-what is this? Chakra shouldn't just change like that. And this bloodlust it's emitting is unreal." _thought Haku as a shiver ran down his spine and he had to fight a sudden urge to run and hide.

"_The seal has it broken?" _thought Kakashi as he felt the power he hadn't felt in fifteen years washed over him. _"No, the seal's still intact, though it's probably weakened. Regardless I'll have to finish this now." _he thought, before pulling a scroll from one of the holders on his vest.

This was the scene that GNaruto (God Naruto) and the Shinigami came upon as the Garganta closed behind them

"**Well, here we are, Naruto see you when I see you, hopefully with some mates. Oh and you can't kill the Uchiha till I give you the go ahead." **The Shinigami said as the Garganta started to close

"You lied to me!"

"**Well I needed you to come so I thought why not sweeten the deal, see ya!" **Shinigami said cheerfully with a wave as the Garganta slammed shut.

"That bastard!" GNaruto shouted before he calmed down, and sealed away his Ipod and looked down to the other Naruto "I could use this time to incinerate the body and shape shift mine into a form I would like." Naruto said as his body glowed blue and he shot into the other Naruto.

CNaruto however noticed none of this as he stared over the fallen form of his teammate. As he looked down with his fist clinched at his sides, the crimson chakra turned black and the feeling of malice and power grew to form a sphere around him blocking Haku's view of his enemy. As CNaruto (Canon Naruto) body was incinerated with all the souls inside of it being absorbed into GNaruto shape shifted into a fifteen year old body with his tattoos still present as his clothes turned into the horrible orange jumpsuit to keep up appearances. Before he allowed his vampire features to appear on his face

Within the safety of his mirrors Haku watched as the sphere of chakra giving him a clear view of his opponent. And once he saw Naruto's face his eyes widen in fear.

_"He's coming."_ thought Haku as he watched the boy's legs tense.

Sure enough Naruto attacked what Haku didn't expect however was that the boy was off like a rocket. As it was he just barely managed to leap from that mirror into another before Naruto managed to shatter it in one punch.

From his position above the boy he plunged down hoping to drive his senbon through the boy's head. He was quite surprised however when the boy not only dodged but flipped himself out of the way of the attack doing a corkscrew maneuver in mid air. Landing in front of another mirror Naruto frowned as he noticed his opponent trying to escape to another mirror.

Unfortunately for Haku, Naruto had no desire to let him escape. Grabbing his opponent by the arm he halted his escape before it could even truly begin. Naruto smiled a bloodthirsty smile before cocking his right arm back forming a fist. His left hand began to glow as he tightened his grip. With a grunt he spun Haku around and let loose with a roar before his punch connected with the center of his opponents mask.

There was a slight pause before his hand released and Haku went flying backwards crashing through and destroying another mirror before hitting the ground bouncing and skidding for a good five feet before coming to a stop. Haku coughed as he slowly picked himself off the ground holding his abused ribs has shattered mask slowly falling to the ground.

Naruto then charged forward ready to put an end to Haku's existence. As he neared he leapt forward his right arm hanging behind him slightly his now clawed hand poised to strike. Haku seeing him coming and knowing he couldn't win resigned himself to his fate just as the last pieces of his mask fell off of him. Haku expected Naruto to stop when the mask fell from his face but all he saw was Naruto smirk and…

**Squelch!**

At the same time on the other side of the bridge Kakashi dabbing a finger into his bloody chest unrolled his scroll running the blood along it. Once satisfied he quickly rolled it back up before quickly making a few seals.

**"Kuchiyose no jutsu" **whispered the Copy Nin whilst simultaneously slamming his hands and the scroll on the ground.

"No matter what you do nothing will matter, I have you trapped in my jutsu Kakashi" said Zabuza his voice echoing all around.

A series of seals appeared in place of the scroll before shooting off into the mist tearing up the ground as they went. In less than a minute the mist began to clear slowly as Kakashi could now make out the form of Zabuza with a pack of dogs biting into him and holding him down.

"If your eyes don't work, just use your nose." Said Kakashi smirking under his mask.

Looking ahead of himself he saw Zabuza two dogs biting into each of his legs, one on his right arm, one, a small pug, hanging from the tie of his hitae-tae, and finally one massive bulldog biting into his left shoulder while his forepaws secured the nuke-nin's arms.

"That's what happens when you have your eyes shut in the mist." lectured Kakashi while motioning to the pack of dogs.

"This summoning is specifically for tracking down an opponent. The reason I purposely let my blood spill twice was for the sole purpose of getting your weapons soaked in my blood. These are my cute nin dogs their since of smell exceeds that of all other dogs. So it seems that you are the one trapped my jutsu. The mist has cleared. Zabuza your future is death." Finished Kakashi

"My future is death?" Said Zabuza with a scoff. "I'm sick of your bullshit."

"Your ambition was too great. You abandoned Mizu no Kuni and became a nuke-nin, with your story even reaching the Hidden Leaf. On top of this your attempted coup d'é·tat and the assassination of the Mizukage both failed. Needing money for revenge as well as needing to avoid the Hunter-nin you ended up having to attach yourself to slime like Gato." Kakashi spoke

"_Ox, Hare, Monkey" _thought Kakashi while going through seals.

As soon as he finished the seals chakra began to surround him as well as covering his hand soon before the sound of a thousand birds chirping began to fill the air.

**"Raikiri." **Exclaimed Kakashi holding his wrist with his left hand as the chakra formed around his hand "I'll say this one more time Zabuza. Surrender, your future is death."

The sounds of Kakashi's jutsu echoed around the bridge catching the attention of everyone around. Naruto wiped the blood of Haku off his face after dropping his bloodless body. Before he looked off to the side where he felt the bandits and Gato coming.

On another part of the bridge Sakura Haruno let out a sigh of relief at the clearing mist. She along with Tazuna had both been sent to their knees shivering when the strange chakra as well as that killing intent had washed over them. She had been worried about her teammates more specifically a certain black haired one.

While normally she would be the number one supporter of the boy's superiority she knew instinctively the boy had no chance against whoever had put out that power. Looking around her breath hitched as she couldn't spot Sasuke but she could see both Kakashi and Naruto standing over their opponents.

Kakashi sighed as he removed his hand from Zabuza's dying body. Not even a second after the appendage was removed Zabuza crumpled to the ground his sword falling from his grip.

"Well look at this seems the famed 'Demon of the Mist' was nothing more than a baby demon." Came a mocking voice from the other end of the unfinished bridge. "Still even if you'd have won I'd have still killed you anyway. Shinobi are too expensive for my taste. Hell for what I was paying you I could get all these guys and still have some left over. It seems his little partner already got what he deserved for breaking my wrist. Well anyway men kill the Konoha ninja. Make sure the girl lives, pink hair is quite exotic after all I'm sure she'll make a decent…"before Gato could continue the two ronin standing next to him suddenly found their chests and stomachs had been separated by Naruto when he had appeared in front of them, with his arm looking like a giant blade.

Everyone on the bridge looked on in horror as the blood that the two shed flew towards the boy before coating him and then disappearing, as if it was being absorbed by his skin.

"Kill him now!" the short man screamed at his hired muscle, who immediately dropped out of their stupor to try and impale the boy with their weapons. Key word being tried, as the first of the group neared him, they were quickly dispatched by either decapitation, bisection or having their hearts ripped out of their chests by the bare hands of the boy, no, monster is a better word, they were trying to kill.

Of course what truly scared the thugs was what happened with all the blood that was spilt, it just kept getting drawn to the monster before them as he continued to rip the thugs apart, by now he had easily killed over fifty of the three hundred or so men and was just getting more enthusiastic with each passing kill.

It didn't take long for Naruto to eviscerate every last member of Gato's army, and when he was finished with the henchmen, Naruto used the blacklight virus he acquired in his travels to consume all the blood, immediately feeling the strength of 300 men combined traveling through his veins.

He quickly walked towards the short businessman before lifting the midget by the throat and saying just one sentence, "bye bye Gato," and with that he allowed his vampire features to reappear before he plunged his fangs into the tyrants neck as he drained the bastard of his vital fluids, taking extra care to remember all of his account numbers and passwords, he would give back what that bastard stole from Wave.

Naruto smirked before falling onto his back as the darkness of unconsciousness claimed him. As he retreated to his mindscape to organize all his powers. And to get an in-depth look at his counterparts life.

**Finished**

**Had a new chapter for Demonic Vampire but I accidentally overwritten it with another document.**

**Will try to find a stable schedule to Update my stories.**

**Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Start Now**

The sounds of dripping water echoed throughout his surroundings. sighing Naruto stood up from his position. He looked behind him to see his mind was starting to take over completely as the sewer was vanishing, turning back around Naruto saw the water that stopped about two inches above his ankles. Pipes that hung from the ceiling both blue and red in color. _"Sigh, didn't miss this place. And it seems that Kurama is being stubborn about disappearing." _Naruto thought as he walked forward

After a couple of minutes, he found himself in a familiar large chamber. At the other side of the chamber was a large gate at least fifteen meters in height. The gate had two doors that were closed shut and had a single strip of paper in the center. Both the gate and bars of said gate were golden in color.

**"So my jailer finally comes to visit me after all these years." **Came the voice from behind the gate as a pair of red eyes snapped open before the head became visible.

"Kurama" Naruto said causing Kurama's eyes to widen _"He doesn't know what happens outside of his cage heh…what a shame_." Naruto thought before he felt Kurama's KI flood the area, he looked to see Kurama glaring at him

**"How do you know that name!" **Kurama shouted in rage that a ningen knew the name his father gave him. Naruto smirked and released a fraction of his own KI that completely dwarfed Kurama's who was whimpering looking at Naruto in fear

"Your container Naruto Uzumaki is gone and you have about," Naruto trailed off as he looked over his shoulder to see the sewer vanishing "2 minutes to plead your case or be swallowed away with your power and memories being added to my own." Naruto said with a smirk

**"What!" **Kurama said as he looked to see the same thing and his eye widen and he thought about what could possibly save his life, before something came up **"I can be your personal summon, I assume your hoping to keep a low enough profile and you can't just go around summoning a bunch of things you don't wish to explain. At least with me you can say that I allowed you to use my power freely as long as you summon me for summoning battles!" **Kurama said while Naruto looked thoughtful before he nodded

"That could work." Naruto said before he pointed at Kurama and a beam of chakra connected with Kurama's chest and in a flash Kurama was larger and the color of his fur went from orange to red. "You are now my personal summon, explore the mindscape to your hearts content, but not until the sewer is completely gone." Naruto said as he went to find his counterparts memories

**Real World**

Naruto awoke the next morning with a yawn, looking around he saw that someone moved him to a futon and he was only wearing a pair of shorts but quickly shrugged it off. Standing to his feet and opening the door he raised an eyebrow as he found Inari standing in front of the door, that was as far as he got as Inari upon seeing him up and about began jumping around and asking questions. It took all of Naruto's self control not to lop the boys head off.

"It's good to see you too kid, now if you would be quiet please my ears are sensitive." said Naruto getting a nod from the boy "Tell everyone that I'm going out." Naruto said as he turned around

After making his way to the bathroom Naruto splashed some water on his face. Taking a moment to check his reflection, Naruto saw that he was as tall as Kakashi and his whisker marks were more define and his hair had lengthen (Think Broly's Second Coming- Super Saiyan Broly), looking at his blond hair Naruto face scrunched up in disgust _"I look to much like that bastard Minato_," Naruto thought as he concentrated and his hair seemed to sway and slowly turned red. Smirking to himself Naruto ran a hand through his hair _"that's much better." _focusing his youki Naruto created a blue Gi with a red black undershirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back, and a pair of baggy pants. (Think Goku's clothes only all blue)

Naruto jumped out the window and went into the forest were he made some Shadow Clones taking out some scrolls he gave them some scrolls "I want you all to set these satellites around the planet, and one up inside a dimensional pocket were I can get updates on all realms." Naruto ordered

"Hai!" The clones saluted before vanishing in black flashes .

Unsealing his Ipod Naruto placed in his earphones and walked to the lake and looked at the various islands in the distance, before he smirked.

**Tazuna's House **

Kakashi and the others were sitting at the kitchen table talking while Kakashi was deep in thought. After Naruto had killed the thugs and the way he killed them he couldn't stop the shiver that went up his spine. _"I have to report this to Hokage-sama," _he thought

"Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi looked up to see Sakura and everyone else looking at him

"Yes Sakura?" he asked

"Is something wrong, you've been distracted and you aren't even reading your book?" Sakura asked

"I'm fine just thinking about…"

**BOOOM!**

Kakashi was interrupted as the room started to shake and an explosion was heard in the distance, after the shaking stopped Kakashi jumped up and ran out of the house with Sasuke and Sakura following him.

As they jumped through the trees they saw Naruto on the shore of the beach and were shocked at how he looked, they watched as he looked to another island in the distance and crouched as he cupped his hands together and brought them back. He started to gather blue ki in his hands and the blue orb shined around the area as it hummed to life, before his voice resounded around the area.

"Kaaaaa…meeeeee…haaaaaa…meeeee…" His aura flared as he powered up the attack. "HAAAAAA!" a blue beam of energy flew from his hands as it tore through the ocean the water shot up as the ocean floor was seen and when the beam hit the island it detonated and a huge mushroom cloud was seen. A shockwave crashed into the mainland and knocked Naruto's watchers back into some trees.

Looking up with his back in a lot of pain Kakashi watched as Naruto was now floating on top of the water as the water seemed to implode under him as he looked up to the sky.

"_Definitely reporting to Sandaime-sama." _Kakashi thought

**Two Days Later**

It's been two days since Kakashi and co. saw Naruto obliterate an island and since then Kakashi has watched him closely looking for signs of possession, Sakura and Sasuke have both been demanding Naruto hand over his power. The leaf nin were gathered at the bridge with what seemed like the entire village ready to see them off.

Now as they stood on the bridge preparing to head out Naruto found himself smiling as he had got a message this morning from the Shinigami telling him that he could kill Sasuke when he fights Itachi for the final time, and Naruto couldn't wait for that to happen. Naruto was ready to go so he turned around and walked off towards the other side of the bridge and Konoha as he was quickly followed by the rest of Team 7. As he watched them leave Tazuna couldn't keep the smile from his face as he looked at the boy that had become such a positive role model for his grandson. Though he changed a lot from what he was like before he came here.

"That kid." said Tazuna getting the attention of everyone around him "That kid truly did save us. Not only did he free us from Gato but he changed Inari's heart. And in doing so created a bridge called hope for a dying country." finished Tazuna with a smile.

"Speaking of bridges we still need to name this one." said one of the men who worked on the bridge.

"How about 'The Super Awesome Bridge That Tazuna Built'." said Tazuna getting laughs from the people at the name.

"How about 'The Great Naruto Bridge' named after the Hero of Wave." said Inari getting nods from the people before they cheered their approval.

"Lets walk faster, I need to see Hokage-sama." said Naruto coldly

'_What's happened to Naruto/ the baka/ the dobe?' _Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke thought watching Naruto's back as he put black things in his ear as he held a hand sized rectangle object. That they never seen before.

**3 Days Later **

The journey back to the Hidden Leaf had been a quiet one, Kakashi reflected as he sat on his perch in the branches of a tree. Since they no longer had to travel with civilians Kakashi had opted to go back at ninja speed. This of course meant hopping through the trees. This of course kept Sakura from talking since with her small reserves and stamina she had to force her concentration on the tree hopping. She didn't even talk much when they rested which he realized was only because she didn't have the energy to run her mouth.

Sasuke as always had been quiet the entire trip. Though the smirk on his face showed his obvious pleasure at having activated his Sharingan. He had noticed that Sasuke had been practicing on activating and deactivating it, pretty much just playing with it really. He was also glaring at Naruto's back before brooding.

Naruto had also been a quiet one. In fact the only time he really heard him speak was when he was singing along to whatever it was he was listening to.

When they rested however he noticed the now red haired Shinobi sat still bobbing his head completely ignoring his teammates. Hopping down from his perch to the ground Kakashi approached his normally hyperactive Genin.

"How are you holding up Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he leaned against the tree trunk the boy was sitting against. He watched as Naruto looked to him and took out one of the objects in his ear

"What?" Naruto asked

"How are you holding up?" he asked again

"I'm good if not a little bored, but it's better than being dead so that's cool with me." Naruto replied as he looked up at the Jonin.

"You know I never got your story on what happened on the bridge. I'll need to know so I can make my report." said Kakashi

"Right. Well when I got to the bridge it was covered in mist but I could still see since it wasn't that thick at the time. Instead of just rushing out like I was chasing that stupid cat I took the time to check my surroundings from the trees. Anyway I saw the teme and Haku going at it while you and Zabuza watched from a few feet away. Sakura was trying to guard Tazuna but she was paying too much attention to Sasuke-teme to do much. I didn't act until I saw Haku picking apart the Uchiha from inside those mirrors. Once I saw enough I created a five Shadow Clones, four to watch over Tazuna and Sakura and one for a distraction. While everyone was distracted by the clone's stunt I snuck into the mirrors to pull the Uchiha out. Unfortunately for me the teme picked that time to try and talk down on me instead of shutting the fuck up and getting the hell out of the dome. Haku heard him realized it was a clone outside and destroyed before sending a barrage of senbon at us." Naruto said using his counterparts memories. "Anyway we spent a while dodging senbon. It was during this time the teme came up with what he called a plan and I ended up wasting a shit load of chakra spamming clones just to watch them get destroyed. I only really went a long with it because I wanted out of the mirrors. Unfortunately the teme wanted to be cocky and beat Haku inside his own mirrors and grabbed my jacket while I was trying to make my escape after I made the first batch." Naruto continued "After a few minutes though I was down since creating so many clones drained my chakra significantly which lowered my speed. When I looked up next the teme was covered in senbon. I shouldn't have been surprised but I was for the simple fact that he was standing in front of me blocking me from Haku. After that he started talking nonsense about how he wasn't supposed to die until he killed his brother. It was at that point that I was dragged into my mindscape and meet my parents and ancestors who gave me some abilities that I'm still getting use to. Using those abilities I went to work on the thugs after I killed Haku." Naruto finished getting a nod from his sensei who looked shocked before he looked down in thought.

"Your story matches almost exactly with Sasuke's for the most part. And I'm glad that was just a distraction you even got me with that one so good job. What abilities did you get if you don't mind me asking?" Kakashi said

"That is a Clan Secret." Naruto said before he put his ear phones back in. sighing Kakashi jumped back to his tree

Ten minutes later and the group was back up and hopping through the trees towards the village. True to Kakashi's word they had no more breaks and managed to make it to the village gates

"Sakura, Sasuke you two are dismissed, also I'm giving the team the week off. Naruto you will accompany me to the Tower." said Kakashi getting nods from the group

The trip to the tower was a quiet one for Kakashi. While walking through the streets he noticed that Naruto was completely ignoring everyone around him. He hadn't waved or screamed about anything, even when they passed the Ramen stand Naruto didn't offer to stop for ramen like he always did. Upon arriving at the tower they were immediately let in the doors even the old man's secretary had quickly told Sandaime they were there. Entering the old man's office the Naruto noticed that the old man was buried in paperwork.

"Ah Kakashi glad to see your back, I trust your mission went well." said Sarutobi not glancing up from his paperwork

"Actually Hokage-sama it was upgraded into an A-rank." said Kakashi sheepishly

Sarutobi froze over the document he was overlooking and looked up while focusing his cold eyes onto the man. Kakashi felt a chill go down his spine at seeing the look in the old man's

"I'm sorry Kakashi my hearing must be going bad, because I could've sworn you just said That your mission was upgraded to a A-rank mission." said Sarutobi though the coldness of his eyes or the steel in his voice stayed daring Kakashi to confirm what he heard.

"No sir you heard correctly." confirmed Kakashi with his single exposed eye staring back into those of his Hokage.

"I want your report as soon as I dismiss the kid that came with you." said Sarutobi with a certain edge in his voice that wasn't there earlier.

"So what can I help you with son?" asked the old man now addressing Naruto.

"I want my inheritance." said Naruto coldly _"I know he will lie to my face, there are anti-chakra seals all over the room so chakra usage is a no. guess I'll probably just compel him. If nothing better comes to mind" _he thought

"I'm sorry, but I don't have anyone's inheritance, but I'll try and find it for you now what is your name my boy?" Sarutobi asked

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said spitting out the Namikaze like poison. While Sarutobi looked like he was about to have a heart attack

"N-Naruto what in the world happened to you?" asked Sarutobi as he took in the changes that his surrogate grandson had undergone, hoping to change the subject.

"Well to make a long story short I was dragged into my mindscape and met all my ancestors all the way back to the Rikudou Sennin. And they gave me special abilities that were gifts from Death." Naruto lied smoothly "Now I want my inheritance." Naruto said again

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun but I can't give it to you." Hiruzen said while Naruto narrowed his eyes

"What did you just say." Naruto growled as his hair started to rise and veins appeared around his eyes

"I'm sorry Na-

"You just said you can't give me what's rightfully mine." Naruto interrupted

"It's your god-fathers choice to give you your inheritance…." Sarutobi knew that was the wrong thing to say as Naruto's eyes seemed to get extremely bloodshot with veins at the side of his eyes.

"A god-father that abandoned me, chooses when I get the stuff my parents left for me." Naruto said incredulously

"Jiraiya-kun-"

"Fuck Jiraiya, you senile old fuck!" Naruto interrupted "your gonna get me my inheritance or bodies are going to start dropping." Naruto said as he teleported to a hidden Anbu and grabbed him by the neck and to the shock of the occupants in the room bit into his neck before a crack resounded around the room and he dropped the body. "That's one, ever 15 minutes I don't get my inheritance I'll kill another person in the village and the body count will be added by one. So I killed one person now next is two, then there will be three etc.. This is yours and anyone else's who thought it was a good idea to lie to me about my parents." Naruto said before he walked out the door leaving a shocked and horrified audience.

"H-Hokage-sama, w-what just happened?" Kakashi asked not believing what he just saw and heard

"I-I don't know, tell me what happened now!" Sarutobi said urgently.

Kakashi explained everything from the moment they encountered Zabuza first.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was walking through the Market district of the village, as he walked everyone took notice of him as his red hair threw them off on who he really was before they noticed the whisker marks. Naruto was thinking about what the old man would do with what just happened and was looking forward to what he would choose, the village population or just handing over 3 scrolls.

As he walked he ducked under a bottle thrown from behind him. Looking behind him Naruto saw 3 drunk civilian men. Turning to them and narrowed his eyes

"_Looks like I'll be feeding again earlier then expected." _Naruto thought

"You think if you changed your hair color then we will not recognize you demon!" the apparent leader shouted with a slur

"…"

"Oi the boss is talking to you demon!" another yelled

"…." Naruto remained silent looking to the other fool to see if he will give his life as well

"Oh I get it the Demon is scared of us, ain't cha demon. We …why are you smirking demon!" the last guy yelled

"I'm smirking because the three of you just broke a law punishable by death." Naruto said while the Jonins and the Clan Heads in the crowed looked at him in surprise. "I wasn't planning to kill others for another 10 minutes but I'll make an exception." Naruto said as his vampire features appeared scaring the civilians while the Shinobi narrowed their eyes "Lets eat." Naruto said as he advanced on his prey.

**And Cut **

**Review **


End file.
